


[Podfic] Atlanta

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] Like The Greeks [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood, Exhibitionism, F/M, Father/Daughter Relationship, Female Stiles Stilinski, Genderswap, Gore, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack structure, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Rule 63, Scott is okay this time, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Werewolves, Stilinski Family Feels, Underage - Freeform, Vampires, Violence, pack bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Stiles looks for her place in the grand scheme of things, secrets are told and there's some Buffy vibes going 'round.





	[Podfic] Atlanta

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Atlanta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1614089) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



> Thank you to pprfaith for having blanket permission! <3 (also this series is wonderful? omg?)

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Atlanta: 1:01:28

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bTeen%20Wolf%5d%20Atlanta.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bTeen%20Wolf%5d%20Atlanta.mp3) | **Size:** 56 MB | **Duration:** 1:01:28

  
---|---


End file.
